


Change of Plans

by EggsterAndTheBacon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Babies, Bullying, Change of Fate, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Marauders' Era, POV Ginny Weasley, POV Hermione Granger, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Tea, Time Travel, Weddings, and punctuation it seems, hermione becomes a black, idk - Freeform, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsterAndTheBacon/pseuds/EggsterAndTheBacon
Summary: During the battle of Hogwarts, Bellatrix's fires a forbidden spell that knocks Hermione into a fate that should never have existed nor belong to her. Stuck in this new life, Hermione must learn to live the life although Voldemort has cruel plans for her.With the marauders continuing their charade, Hermione is stuck in the wrong time, life, and home. With her only chances being to convince Sirius to save her from having to bare Voldemort's heir, it seems only a miracle can save her now.Hiatus is over! Updated when stress and anxiety are low ;0-0





	1. Change of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the ‘*’ I believe I fixed those in later chapters.

The world was war as her head span and she felt the string of hexes hit her from behind. Screaming in pain she crippled to the floor, her arms shook violently from the surprise of a Crucio being fired in her direction. As quick as it started it ended and she felt someone grip her arm tightly and yank her, a flash of red hair filled her vision.  
"Ginny?" She moaned, reaching to rub her temple she felt strong arms envelop her and hold her close. "Ginny," she breathed hugging the girl back. Lips met hers and they embraced gently, pulling back she looked worriedly into the others eyes - seeking reassurance.  
"Hermione, you need to run. Hide even. Bellatrix is looking for you, and it isn't safe for you to be out here in the open," Ginny instructed to her, gripping her shoulders and hoping to reach some sort of agreement. There was none.  
"No! I belong out here, I - we promised Harry we'd help him see it through the war and I'm not braking that promise," she snapped, appalled at the very idea of abandoning the battle no matter how terrifying it may be and no matter how much pain she felt.  
"Hermione!" Ginny had screamed in anguish, her appearance showing her shock of being denied her partners safety "You have to! Please, just go to the the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is there, she'll heal you, just please - leave!"  
Hermione shook her head, leave it to the Weasleys to have the most stubborn attitude there is. "Ginny *we* fight together, *we* see it through together - *we*," she stressed the last word importantly.  
"But '*Mione*-" they ducked as they dodged a green curse that flew overhead "Bellatrix is looking for you! You must run, find Harry at least," Ginny looked disbelievingly at her beloved as she again shook her head.  
"Gin- we're fighting together, would you abandon post if I told you to?"  
Ginny scrunched her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Hermione, throwing them to the ground. Hermione held her there, wishing the war would disappear so neither she or Ginny or anyone would have to go through this bloody war.  
"Well 'looky here, what this I've found?" Bellatrix's cold raspy voice shook the two girls from their embrace "The *Mudblood* and her *Weasel*," smiling wickedly she pulled her wand from her sleeve and looked evilly from Ginny to Hermione.  
"I've had plans for you Hermione... Plans indeed," she said silkily, a voice that sounded as though it belonged to a seductive young woman and not the crazy monster in front of them. "Should I kill your Weasley first perhaps?" She asked sweetly, pointing her wand at the red headed girl who's face stood brave.  
"Stay away from her!" Hermione yelled standing up and in front of her.  
"Oh brave one aren't you? A Gryffondor if ever I've seen one," she sneered, her eyes becoming slits as she looked down on them, "it'll make my use of moíra all the much better won't it Mudblood? Wonder what you'll be then?" She hissed venomously, jabbing her wand in Hermione's direction almost forgetting about Ginny in total.  
”No! You can't use that! That spell is forbidden," Hermione cried, her face filled with shock and rage "It could corrupt the whole universe if pronounced incorrectly!"  
"You act as if that'll stop me!" Bellatrix boomed, her wand waving menacingly in the air.  
"Hermione! What is is? What is that spell?" Ginny begged, pulling relentlessly at Hermione's sweater, one she received from Molly as a late Christmas gift.  
Hermione didn't respond as she lay entranced by Bellatrix's wand movements. "Hermione? Hermione!" She cried, shaking the frizzy haired girl whilst trying to grab her attention.  
"Moíra!"  
Hermione began to shake uncontrollably as she faded from her normal self to transparent.  
"Hermi-" Ginny never got to finish her sentence as Hermione disappeared completely from existence.  
"Hermione! What have you done? Where is she?" Ginny screamed, seething as she pulled her wand from the floor and aimed it at Bellatrix "Bring her back!"  
Bellatrix looked up, almost seeming surprised that her spell had worked "I can't, she's fates problem now," a smile played her lip as she watched Ginny progress and understand everything that happened.  
"Y-you fucking Bitch," Ginny couldn't find to speak these words with anger as she fell to her knees in turmoil.


	2. Sirius Black and his unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes to a mans laughter but to her shock its Sirius Black! And what's that he keeps calling her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoy!

Hermione felt her head bang roughly against the ground as if she'd been hanging upside down, she felt blackness envelop her and someone's charming laughter. Bellatrix? No, the laugh belonged to a male, a young happy male at that.

She'd failed Ginny, she isn't there to protect her, she let Bellatrix throw her damned spell at her and now Ginny would face her all alone. But, she had Tor remind herself, Ginny was strong and brave and absolutely marvellous.

Still, that sinking feeling in her stomach made her feel utterly useless at the fact of abandoning her precious Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasleys that treated Hermione as their own.

It was that night that Hermione felt herself regretting her whole existence before even understanding what had happened. She opened her eyes after several minutes of the blackness finally faded away.

"So," he smiled grimly "You've decided to wake up have you?", his words weren't what frightened her, that fact that he was young and alive was.

Hermione stared gapingly at Sirius, he was young, healthy, and ALIVE. Bellatrix's spell had worked, she'd been thrown into some new person into some other life that shouldn't have existed. Which meant... Who the hell was she?

"Come Dorea, get up now. Don't want to cause the Black name any harm do you?" Sirius's voice was a cruel tone that he'd only ever heard being used on people he threatened, and with his wand pointed at her, Hermione had every reason to be worried.

But... Did he say Black? Hermione didn't believe it, she refused to be apart of such a cruel family with no respect for muggleborns like her!

"Who?" The word escaped her before she could think about it, she just refused to think that the woman who'd thrown her into a different life ended up putting her into the Black family.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed, it was then that she'd noticed the three other boys behind him, and it was then that they'd noticed her looking at them.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She'd asked, the last she'd remembered she was outside duelling Bellatrix LeStrange, she knew that the spell would throw you into some other non-existent life but changing whereabouts? And who were the others with him, one looked like Harry, but that was impossible.

"Excuse me?" Sirius's voice was disbelieving as he searched Hermione's eyes looking to find some sort of 'Fooled you!' None was found.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Hermione looks to see who had said that, it was the Harry lookalike.

"I hit my head?" That would explain the feeling she'd relieved when landing here.

"God Sirius, what have you done?" This time the voice came from a smaller mousy boy who had eyes that appeared to be ready to cry.

"Shut up Pete! Nothing bad is going to fucking happen," Sirius snapped, glaring in frustration at the group of boys behind him "we'll just see if she starts yelling and then we know she's fine!"

Pete... Hermione stared disbelievingly at them, it was the only explanation. Sirius, Harry lookalike, Pete, and the boy with all the scars that stood worriedly behind Sirius. The marauders.

"I- I-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Dorea?" This time Sirius's voice was slightly more worries as he saw tears cascade down his cousins face. Hermione made no move to respond as she stuffed her face in her knees and curled up into a little ball and let out giant ungraceful sobs.

"I think you might have damaged her brain Sirius," Remus told him, stepping out behind the newly identified James "Her head hitting the ground like that could have damaged her memories, I read it in a muggle book," he explained, watching how Sirius's face morphed into a horrified expression.

"Should we take her to the hospital wing? Or owl you mother?" Peter promoted gently, walking over to Sirius to stare at the girl cry uncontrollably.

"No!" Sirius yelled, glaring at Peter for suggesting such an outrageous thing like owling his parents.

"We can take her to the hospital wing Sirius," James said slowly, finally tearing himself away from the scene "Madam Pomfrey might fix her up and you can go back to hating her" James explained, Sirius smiling at his idea.

Quickly the black haired boy lifted Hermione up or as he called her 'Dorea', and dragged her along the Hogwarts corridors to the hospital wing as he earned strange glances from passers by as he smiled widely whilst holding a crying girl.

Madam Pomfrey had gaped openly at Sirius when he'd dropped his crying cousin on one of the beds and proceeded to wave her over and smile charmingly at the other female occupants I'm the room. She was even more surprised when his friends, the marauders, came in after him and explained all of what had happened.

"You see Mrs, it was entirely Padfoot's fault and none of the blame should go to-"

"Shut it James - honestly, all that happened was that Sirius stupidly dropped Dorea on her head and now she can't remember -"

"Shit!"  
"James! Remus was talking!"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head at the boys and proceeded over to the hospital bed.

"Dorea, do you know what has occurred?"

Hermione shook her head at the medical witch, as she concluded that she must be Dorea as everyone seemed to address her as such.

"No mam," she responded meekly "I haven't the slightest clue what's going on". Part of her wanted to admit the true problem but she remembered what had happened to witches and wizards that didn't think through an escape from fate.  
Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes to see if she was lying but soon concluded something as she wrote down on her notepad with a large and ghastly looking quill.

"Do you know you're name?"

"D-Dorea?" She more questioned than asserted as she looked between Pomfrey and Sirius to see if they were to tell her wrong.

"Full name?"

Hermione shrugged unconvincingly as she watched helplessly as Madam Pomfrey tutted about something and cross out one of her notes on her notepad. Hermione sucked in a breath, she prayed to any god that would listen that she wasn't to be apart of the Black family.

"Hmm, you do appear to be known as Dorea Druella Black," Madam Pomfrey mumbled seeming impatient with Hermione's struggle to remember anything.

"Are you saying she can't remember anything at all?" Sirius finally asked, the smile rubbed off his face "Does she even know what the house of Black is to this wizarding society!"

Pomfrey shook her head and continued to ignore Sirius as she continued to ask Hermione many questions, all with the same answer.

"Do you know your name?"

"No."

"Do you know where you live?"

"No."

"Do you know the names of your siblings?"

"No."

Sirius felt his stomach fill with rocks, had he honestly just destroyed her memory. It felt almost impossible to remind himself that he'd hated her and that she was a cruel and terrible person, not when she seemed so confused and vulnerable now.

He bit his lip as he watched Hermione shake her head as she answered negatively to all of Madam Pomfrey's questions.

"It's only fit that Miss Black returns back to her home and is reunited with her family for hopes of returning her memories," Madam Pomfrey declared at last, looking thoroughly unimpressed at the marauders.

"Home? She's not finishing the year at Hogwarts?" James asked, wondering how nice it may be to have one less person that Sirius hates away from them.

"There is only a remainder of two months, time she should be healing instead of stressing over work and unfamiliar environments. She doesn't even know where her own common room is!" She'd exclaimed

"When is she leaving?" Peter asked, looking from James to Pomfrey.

"This evening most likely, I'll owl for one of her sisters, Bellatrix most likely," Madam Pomfrey told them, she sighed at Sirius' angry look "calm down, calm down, I only ask for you to just return to your dormitory and study for your upcoming examinations".

The boys filed out leaving a confused and scared Hermione all alone.  
'Bellatrix?' The name just played over in the back of her mind, had she really just become one of the Black sisters?


	3. The youngest Black Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally is forced to meet her sister, Bellatrix, lucky her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes, I'll be writing more this afternoon and I really hope you enjoy! I tend to write mostly time travel/dimension travel fics so... Expect more of those!

Hermione's eyes widened a fraction when she saw Bellatrix LeStrange enter the wing hurriedly, it was strange to see the panic look on her face and to know that it was directed at her was shocking!

Bellatrix hurried over to her, stopping inches away from her. "Dorea!" She cried wrapping her skinny arms around Hermione's neck "I came as soon as I heard, what happened? Never mind that I know already, I'll kill him, I'll kill Sirius!" Hermione recognised that crazed look in her eye and found herself inching away. "No Dorea, not to worry. We'll have you back in the right mindset before you know it," she assured her although Hermione still felt herself shaking and out of breath, "Mother must have been worried sick when she heard, pity you had to go to school with Sirius!" Bellatrix huffed.

Hermione blinked up at Bellatrix, point of view was everything, but this view of a caring Bellatrix was making her uncomfortable. Bellatrix's mad black hair was wrapped in two beautiful braids that swayed back and forth as Bellatrix chatted excitedly. It was even more surprising when Hermione realise dher hair was almost identical to her new found sister but much more frizzy and uncontrolled.

"Dorea! Are you listening?" She snapped, crossing her arms and pouting her lips childishly.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled meekly "What's happening?"

Bellatrix waves her off, "doesn't matter just hurry up and we'll head home," she said quickly - grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her up.

Bellatrix dragged Hermione through the Hogwarts corridors to an empty classroom that held a spare fireplace that was connected by the floo network.

"Grimmauld Place!" Bellatrix boomed, pulling Hermione in with her even as she yelped in objection.

Hermione tripped and fell on top of Bellatrix as they landed in the dining room of Grimmauld Place, a scent of superiority filling the air. Hermione stood up and dusted off her uniform as she looked around the elegant room, the table had an emerald silk cloth that covered the large dining table and an elegant chandelier to top it all off. Much more beautiful that the Grimmauld place she knew now Hermione decided.

"This is our home?" Hermione asked, she knew Sirius and his brother had lived here but the black sisters?

"Of course! Basically half the family live here, well not me I moved out a couple months ago... To live with Sebastian!" Bellatrix cooed, looking slightly dopey as she cuddled her face.

"Sebastian... Your husband? LeStrange?" Hermione questioned drawing Bellatrix out her daydream.

"Yes, handsome sure. Intelligence," Bellatrix waved off the notion "honestly though if I'd had my say, I would have married the dark lord". Hermione's eyebrows shot up, marry Voldemort? Now that was something truly spectacular.

Hermione moved over towards Bellatrix, almost forgetting her hate for her. "Dark lord? What is it that has you wanting to - marry - him," marry, the word seemed so strange in the context.

"His mind is so - so out there!" Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hands as she tried to show her excitement "And I mean his genius! People have been trying for centuries to destroy the impure, but who is the only one who took action? Who could do anything? The person that gives us a chance to finally have pure blood again? Him!"

Hermione pulled her hands away, her eyebrows knitted together "He kills muggleborns, that's - that's wrong," Hermione exclaimed. It was then that Hermione was truly reminded the people she'd now be surrounded by, murderers, all of them. Her whole new family is a bunch of bloody murderers that would kill her if they knew what she truly is.

"Dorea?" Bellatrix frowned, she had a true look of disappointment "Don't say somethings as stupid as that. If mother heard -" Bellatrix shivered "muggleborns deserve to die, they are impure in blood, they ruin everything us pure bloods worked hard to build".

Hermione bit her lip, Bellatrix seemed friendly enough but she was smart enough to know that she didn't want to push it with a dark witch.

Bellatrix stared at her pointedly "Anyway, Kreacher will prepare us an evening tea. I'll invite Cissy, would you mind owling Mother and Father?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not even quite that sure who our parents are and where we keep an owl," she explained, wondering if it might be kept in the same room Ron and Harry slept in where they had kept two owls.

"Right, hmm... Just write them a note and tell the owl who you plan on giving it to, Mercury stays in the first study on the left upstairs, and oh don't shrug it's very un-black," Bellatrix told her, her voice seeming kind and bossy at the same time.

Hermione nodded, assuming that Mercury must be the owl she was meant to use, she hurried off with the directions given and quickly found herself opening the door to the study. She let out a gasp at the sight of it, it had dark green drapes covering every inch and a silver brimmed oak desk at the very end with a matching chair. A black mat covered half the floor and it had intriguing needlework all through it, she was most shocked with the large bookshelf to her left, that she certainly knew wasn't in her time. Looking closer she saw that it was stacked with dozens of private books, ones that she knew could only be assessed in the restricted section of the library.

She smiled as she ran her fingertips against the spines of the books, there was no dust, either they were often read or often cleaned.

Turning her attention back to the room, she made her way over to the desk and saw a large peach coloured owl standing on its edge, black spots covering its wings. As she sat down in the chair she stroked it's back gently, earning an affectionate nip from the creature.

Using one of the fine black quills from a small iron jar that she spotted in the left corner of the desk, she scribbled a small note on the spare parchment left there. Tying it up with black string found in the second bottom draw she attached it to Mercury's foot, "give it to Mother please, she should be at her work". Hermione watched joyfully as Mercury swooped through the drapes and out of an open window.

"Dorea! Cissy is here, come downstairs," Bellatrix yelled from down the stairs, tapping her foot loudly as to show her impatient state.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, everything would be alright.


	4. Tea with the Black Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione strangely finds herself enjoy the tea she had with her two new sisters while she waits for her brand new mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but at least it's out!

Hermione sipped from her glass quietly as she watched the energetic Bellatrix chat gleefully with her sister Narcissa.

"They're son is honestly terrible! He must be to hang out with such a boy as Sirius, and I'm so honestly surprised- they seemed like such a nice couple back when I knew them!" Bellatrix squabbles, Hermione raised an eyebrow but continued to listen, "And apparently he was right next to Sirius when they attacked poor Dorea here," Hermione bit her lip as she still hadn't found herself used to the name yet.

"Calm down sister, we aren't to name anyone of Black heritage 'poor'," Narcissa scolded, her eyes fiercely pinned on the eldest of the Black sisters.

A cold breeze brushed through the room, and Hermione shivered slightly, she wondered if she owned a cozy jumper that she could wear.

"Yes I know, but that Potter kid!" Bellatrix let out a low growl, Hermione stared at her. 'Potter?' Had she honestly just said Potter? Was the boy she speaking of James Potter, Harry's father? "Fleamont and Euphemia are just lovely though, pity they never joined the Dark Lords reign, they would make great additions!"

Narcissa nodded, she was stirring her tea with a spoon but seemed to avoid drinking it. "Did you only invite me over to speak of the Potters, I very much know they're a respectable bunch - the very reason Dorea married Charlus Potter," she told Bellatrix.

Hermione spat out her tea, "What?!" She yelled, starring from Bellatrix to Narcissa. A sense of fear rushed through her, she couldn't possibly be married! Nausea ran through her, being married to someone who wasn't her Ginny was a though she found she despaired.

"Oh no, Dorea the first, you would be Dorea the second," Narcissa explained as she nodded her head "We apologise, I forgot you were still confused from the accident, I sincerely hope you'll forgive me," she smiled gently, suddenly looking a lot more beautiful than her usual prim self.

"Oh," Hermione felt herself blush as she stared down at the mess "My apologies," she pushed one of her braids away from her face.

"Kreacher! Come fix this mess!" Bellatrix screeched, she stood up abruptly storming around the house as she yelled for Kreacher. Hermione looked at Narcissa who rolled her eyes and smiled. 

Maybe, maybe her stay he wouldn't be completely unbearable.


	5. Meeting Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets her mother, let's pray that it all goes well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hope you enjoy!

Druella Black entered the house primly as she held herself with a set snobbish arrogance, and a glare that could kill. "Bellatrix, Narcissa, Dorea, you're all fine?" She asked coldly, neither Bellatrix or Narcissa answered so Hermione copied by example. Druella sat herself next to Narcissa, looking around at the residents that also sat at the table.  
Druella's disgusting perfume, smelt of salt and fish, and Hermione felt ready to puke as its scent drifted heavily though the room. Druella's eyelids were black from a heavy amount of eyeshadow and seemed that they weren't strong enough to stay fully open, as they appeared to just be slits. 

"Mother, you were informed previously of Dorea's incident correct?" Narcissa asked shakily, playing discreetly with her cup of tea.  
Druella paused, making an unnecessary dramatic pause that caused Hermione to wish she was with Ginny or one of her friends. "I suppose I was," the woman said monotonously, dropping a cube of sugar into her cup of boiling tea "but that doesn't change our plans for tonight," she said dryly - looking up to catch Narcissa's gaze.  
"Yes Mother, but don't you think that Dorea should be well rested and treated before such an event," Bellatrix exclaimed, taking no shame in waving her hand for emphasis.

"It should be no worry, she has the blood of the Blacks, this should be natural. By the end of the night, she should be back to her normal self," Druella shot back, her lips thinned into a tight line.

Hermione felt panic surge threw her as she watched them converse, a terrible sense of anxiety filled her like she was drinking a poised because there was no other choice of beverage. Her hands shook in her lap as she refused to tear her terrified stare from her empty tea-cup, she wished deeply that her brand new mother had never showed up so she could have continued on with her strangely interesting tea with her 'new' sisters.

Narcissa protested on her behalf again "But Mother-"

"No."

Silence filled the dining room, and even Kreacher stopped his cleaning out of respect. Hermione sat as still as stone, not daring to move in hopes of possibly transforming herself invisible. She sat there, oblivious to the fact that all of their gazes lay upon her, this was really not going to go well.  
❧

An hour later, Hermione found herself in her designated bedroom, with Narcissa behind her tightening her corset for her after Hermione explained she didn't remember how to do it herself but of course in truth - she had no memory of ever wearing one in the first place. Licking her lips out of nervousness, Hermione stared at the mirror, make-up covered her face and her hair was topped into an elegant bun. Merlin, she missed her real self.

"Stop stressing," Narcissa scolded, Hermione let out a yelp when she pulled the corset tightly suddenly "You'll get wrinkles!" Hermione frowned but attempted to relax her face, finally realising how stressed eh must have looked. "You'll be fine," Narcissa comforted finally, rubbing Hermione's shoulder sweetly "It's not as bad as we made it out to be, as long as you stay calm you'll be fine".  
Hermione nodded dumbly, Narcissa went and fetched her dress. She helped her put it on, it was long, black, and itched at Hermione's back.

"Cissy," Bellatrix's cool voice reached from the door, both Hermione and Narcissa looked at her as she leaned against the door "mother wants you to go fetch her amulet." The latter nodded, and scurried away.

Bellatrix walked over, she'd grinned from ear to ear. "Perfect child, always running off to mummy and daddy," she mocked, as she sat herself in a green armchair.

"Having fun? Not telling me anything," Hermione muttered annoyed, as she crossed my arms to look at her. She laughed at me but didn't respond.

"Dinner will start soon, might want to put on some heels," Bellatrix suggested, easily changing the subject with a grace that made it seem almost natural for her to do so.

"Heels?!" Hermione cried out of surprise "can't I just wear flats?"

Bellatrix raised a pointy eyebrow, as she looked disappointedly at Hermione, she didn't make any response. Hermione let out a shaky breath, that was enough of an answer.

Throwing open the wardrobe - Hermione pulled out some simple black heels, not that it mattered as they all appeared to look the exact same. Typical pureblood family. 

A bell jingled from far away and it was soon followed by many loud cracking noises, horrified Hermione turned to look at Bellatrix to see if she had had any reaction.  
"The guests have arrived," she said quietly "time to meet the Dark Lord," Hermione swallowed glumly but followed her sister out the room.


	6. The Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is greeted with a meeting with Lord Voldemort, and the news upsets her so much she goes running to Hogwarts. Planning to tell the headmaster she is instead comforted by the very own mother of her best friend, Lily Evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! I hope you forgive any mistakes, and please comment any thoughts you have on the piece - possible an interaction you would like to see! Heads up, the next chapter will come in the point of view of the lovely Sirius Black!

The Dark Lord

Hermione felt herself lose breath when she saw Voldemort, partly out of surprise, partly out of horror. The Voldemort she saw, the monster she could only tell was Voldemort because of the ways people bent down to kiss his cloak, his face remained like a humans. All snake like features gone, dark brown hair slicked to the side, and a sinister grin that terrified her.

She watched as her sister bent down and kissed the cloak of the murderer, she showed no regret and appeared to do this out of her own free will. Hermione couldn't stand the thought, these surroundings were all new yet familiar and she had hoped to find an escape without getting herself killed.

"Dorea, kiss his cloak," she felt Narcissa whisper into her ear, she could hear the worry and hesitation that dripped like poison from her voice.  
Putting one foot in front of the other, Hermione kneeled down to kiss the rims of his cloak, a clanging noise erupting from her chest. Her hands shook as she leaned in, she almost jumped when she felt a hand gently grab her head.  
Looking up, obviously surprised and worried if she'd done something wrong, Hermione met the cold sadistic eyes of Voldemort. Her heart had started to race.

"Not today, I've got special plans that I'll believe you to be honoured by," his smile landed thoughts of screaming in Hermione's mind, but she knew that doing that here would be suicide around all the dark wizards and witches. She nodded her head warily, and stood up and took her seat next to Druella at the dining table.

Looking around Hermione took notice that very few death eaters were actually here, we're only chosen death eaters picked for certain events? She could even spot Sirius' mother, only recognisable from the pure fact that she's been yelled at millions of times by her portrait in the nonexistent future. A ghastly wind passed through the room and all eyes were on the cruel man who drifted towards his seat at the head of the table, Hermione sucked in a shaky breath as she watched him converse smugly with a pleased Bellatrix.

Voldemort talked along the lines of the need to plan a murder of a muggle family, maybe even the parents of a muggleborn. Hermione kept her eye contact on the glass of red wine that lay in front of her - provided by Kreacher.

"It is now that I have some... Special news, news that for now I will only tell the select few," Voldemort gestured to the table, Hermione's family sitting up straighter, pride rolling off their shoulders as the grinned from the vague praise. "It is now that I will be continuing our legacy - safe from filthy blood," he told them, Hermione whipped her head up - was she really hearing this?  
"I will be needing a heir to continue under my reign, and I have chosen one of the Black daughters," he explained, standing up from the table, a toothy grin spreading on his face. Hermione's felt rocks pile up in her stomach, nausea breaching her mind as she felt dizzy but held herself steady.

"I'll do it master!" Bellatrix exclaimed, her face filled with a strange look of pleading and hope. 'Her husband must be obviously nothing if she would ask to hold the heir of Voldemort himself,' Hermione concluded, slight disgust filling her mind as she thought of her sisters response.

Voldemort shook his head and chuckled, "I'm flattered by your willingness miss Bellatrix, but I am to believe that you've done your family proud by marrying LeStrange. I refuse to ruin a future pureblood line," the man explained coldly - waving off Bellatrix's distraught look of unhappiness.  
"What I'd much prefer," he stated "is to continue our bloodlines thought the lovely Dorea Black," Hermione felt tears rush to her eyes. Would anyone object for her? She looked around, Bellatrix was staring daggers at her, her mother looked utterly pleased with herself, and Narcissa had her head held low..

Hermione squeaked when she felt a cold hand be placed on her shoulder, her heart racing as she could almost feel him smile evilly at her. Cold terror rained down on her, and she would have liked nothing more than to runaway and hide and scream and call out for anyone who could hear!  
"I'll have Druella arrange details," his icy voice spiked terror into her heart, tears fell from her eyes and she fought herself from braking down right the and there.

She heard the crack of his apparition, but the coldness of his touch was still embedded on her shoulder. Soon after a few more disappeared, many others - residents of the home she concluded, crowded around her, congratulating her on being so special as to be chosen.

It wasn't long before all of the remaining started gossiping and forgot her presence. Confused and alone, Hermione bolted for the door, running to the outside world like it gave her air that actually let her breathe unlike the stuffiness and sadness of Grimmauld Place. Pacing down the stairs and making her way down the pavement she felt the daring question fill her... Where would she go?  
She could find refuge? Possibly but where would she even find this refuge that she yearned for. She trembled as sobs broke out of her, she crumpled to the ground. Choking on her own tear, Hermione felt the scars of the situation rise up, they wanted to let her be carried away from Voldemort herself, they were in there celebrating the horrific notion as if it was the lottery!

Sobs broke out of her throat and she felt herself wobbling on the verge of blacking out. Breathing quickly, she felt herself thing of a place to apparate to, Hogwarts. The safety she'd known to find there, and her heart was overwhelmed at the thought of going to the place she loved.  
She knew she couldn't apparate to Hogwarts, so Hogsmede was the next best thing. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on the destination in mind, the awkward feeling of apparation filled inside of her and the next thing she knew... She wasn't kneeling on pavement anymore...

Looking up and around, she took note of her surroundings. The pretty little shops of Hogsmede surrounded her, and the stars above twinkled dreamily.

Standing up, she brushed off her shoulders. She could just make out the outline of the castle in the distance, it being only a shade lighter than the dark night sky. Her mind was set, quickening her pace, she made her way hurriedly to the magical boarding school.

When Hermione reached the castle, the doors weren't locked, she pulled them opened and slipped quietly inside. It was dark, but Hermione knew her way around by now. She walked quietly to Dumbledore's office, her eyes shallow and tired.

She stared longingly at the door, wondering where her Gryffondor strength had gone now. Hermione took a step closer to the door, her head clenched as she attempted to persuade herself to knock.

"E-excuse me? It's after hours, which means that you-" Hermione whipped her head around at the voice, shocking the redhead that had spoken.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione snivelled - she looked absolutely pathetic, with her hair mattered and her face damp and messy from crying, "I - I just-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence as Lily Evans walked over and looked at her concerned. The head girl put her hand on Hermione's shoulder consolingly, and although she had no understanding of why the Black was crying she remained by her side.

Hermione sniffled as she rubbed at her eyes, constantly repeating 'I'm sorry,' over and over again. Hermione felt more and more tears run down her face, and she was met with only the confused and comforting pats of Lily Evans.

"It's okay, here just- just sit down," Lily expressed as she gestured to the ground parallel to the entry to Dumbledore's office. Hermione nodded and curled up into Lily on the floor, forgetting her dignity as she sniffed and sobbed.

"What is it Dorea? Is it about the incident?" She inquired, her eyes widening at the thought.  
Hermione shrugged helplessly as she looked up to meet the girl in the eye, she was stabbed in the chest when she noticed her emerald green eyes that screamed 'Harry!' at her. Hermione wiped her face as she attempted to stop the sobs that choked relentlessly at her throat.  
"I- it's I-" Hermione stuttered as she laughed at the useless and pathetic feeling that enveloped her, she felt naked in front of a crowd.

"It's fine Dorea, just calm down... You can't speak to Headmaster Dumbledore like that," Lily mentioned awkwardly, her eyes wrinkled as she laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just - I don't like my family," Hermione said sedately, running her shaky hand through the unruly hair that sat atop her head.

Lily looked understandingly at Hermione, her eyes were graced with a look that screamed how sorry she was. A draft ran through the corridor, both girls shivering simultaneously.  
"Sirius... He never spoke good about his - your - family," Lily said quietly, in a tone that acted as if she was finally becoming comfortable around Hermione.  
Hermione nodded sadly, a pout forming on her face. "They're marrying me off," she whispered, Lily Evans stared wide eyed at her, shock overcoming her present facial features.

"That's horrible!" Lily had snapped, acting as if her objection would fix and settle the matter. Her anger could easily be seen on her suddenly red face. Hermione shrugged as she had began to hug her knees and cradle herself.

"I don't get much of a say, I'm meant to give him a heir," Hermione admitted, finally glad that there was someone she could open up to about the horrible feelings and actions that her family were putting her through. Her heart swelled at the thought of possibly having an alliance with the redhead or maybe even... A friendship? Hermione pushed that silly notion out of her head, she couldn't force anyone to be friends with her because she was suffering and lonely.

"Is there anyway we can stop it?" Lily questioned, a fierceness overcoming her.  
"We?"  
"Of course! I'm sure anyone in Gryffondor would be willing to help you," she told her, tranquility dripping from her hushed voice.

A smile spread on Hermione's face and her watery eyes felt overwhelmed in the overjoyed sensation of kindness that flowed from within her. This happiness felt as beautiful as the first day you see the flowers bloom for the Spring.   
"Thank you, you have no idea what your words mean to me," Hermione expressed sweetly, but her faced dropped "but I don't think you can help me, not with this," all joy was thrown over a cliff, reality crashed in on them. This was a war, nothing was easy.

"Who are you getting married to?" The question sat primly in Hermione's mind, as if it's legs were folded and it had an expensive handbag hanging of its wrist.  
"You-know-who,"  
Lily was rendered speechless, as Hermione looked away ashamed for reasons she couldn't identify.  
"I- I should go," Lily didn't respond as Hermione ran off, ignoring her original plan to go see Dumbledore.


	7. Sirius Orion Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black takes over for perspective and he listens to the panicked Lily Evans as she recalls his encounter with his cousin Dorea Druella Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I put the notes in the start of the chapter!

This chapter is like a mini special, it is taken from the perspective of Sirius Orion Black and although it is short I believe it is beneficial to the storyline. Well, continue on now... Hope you enjoy :)

Sirius rubbed groggily at his head as he heard the pounding at his dormitory's door. He sat up and pushed open the curtain, Remus and Peter had done the same but James was still snoring from behind the curtains in his bed. Sirius sighed as he chucked one of his pillows at the stag animagus, grinning slightly as he heard the man scoff.

"Someone! Anyone, please!" A feminine voice shouted from the other side of the door, James shot up, and the others quickly rushed to the door and threw it open, the noise echoing around the room.  
"Lily," he breathed, looking worriedly at his girlfriend. Sirius reflected the look, concerned at what reason she must have had to rush straight to them.

Sirius watched as James tucked some stray hair behind Lily's ear affectionately, as she took deep breaths. Usually, he would have poked fun but something about the actual concern that drifted around the room had him wishing he had someone to hold as well. 

"It's Dorea,"  
Those words sent chills down his spine, and Sirius knew that both Peter and Remus' eyes were on him. Gulping, he twirled his wand in his hand, the mention of his relative making it feel only necessary to be in close contact with his wand. He grit his teeth as he patted Lily's shoulder, hoping to get her to continue.

"She was here," Lily explained, her eyes dancing around the room as if looking to see if someone would jump out from the shadows. "She was here... And she was crying, I thought she was just a student out past curfew," Sirius stared at Lily, shocked at most... Was this another link to the - incident.

"She was crying about her family," Lily told them, she was holding James hand tightly. "She's been put in an arranged marriage, they expect her to give him a heir," Lily added as she hit her tongue from saying anything more, but all the boys could see it in her eyes.  
"She was upset about that?" Sirius asked perplexed, that sounded like nothing the Dorea he knew would be upset over. Ever since he was young, Dorea demonstrated an exact miniature version of Bellatrix - cruel, snobbish, and a devote server to the Dark Lord. "Dorea would kill to be married off and bring honour to the family, it's just who she is," Sirius muttered, wondering how she could act like this - was it perhaps s trick?

Lily shook her head, "she was in utter tears, she was standing outside Dumbledore's office - contemplating whether she should go in or not," Lily let on "it was horrible, the way her eyes were sunk in an-and dark, she looked like she'd seen someone die!"   
"Probably did, and probably was the one who killed them," Sirius scoffed, disbelieving of his cousin being actually concerned of her loyalties with their -her family.  
Lily didn't laugh.

"You didn't see her, she was falling apart," Lily whispered, only loud enough for those in close proximity (James and Sirius) to hear. "She - they're marring her off to..." Lily swallowed as she prepared herself "him."

The room was silent, as if everyone had lost their hearing, and the only noise was the pounding of their hearts in the chest. Sirius was suddenly very sure that he would puke.  
The night carried on, Lily snuggled in with James. Remus and Peter lay asleep in their beds, but Sirius? Sirius lay in a cold sweat on his bed as he thought only of a person he'd once seen as cruel but now pitied more than anything else, and pity was a strange concept for mister Sirius Black. Pity he saw only as a way of showing condolences for someone's struggles instead of actually assisting them.

Honestly, he had absolutely no idea on what to think about Dorea. She was family by blood, but he'd left his family and for years he'd felt no remorse. Still, in Sirius' mind, he could still picture her wicked smile as he'd found her in the streets of muggle London, torturing a muggle man who'd begged for mercy. Sirius could still remember the time he'd heard her gossiping with her fellow Slytherin friends about how she'd been invited to the 'dark lord's' meeting.  
But now? Now she was crying on the floor about how much she hated her family, and she didn't want to marry the 'dark lord', now he was utterly confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudos, and bookmark if you enjoyed!


	8. Lonely Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione thinks over everything that has happened and filled with emotion she chooses to write a letter to her new acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Hermione stumbled groggily into Grimmauld Place, the short heels of her shoes clicking quietly on the floor. Everyone had left the gathering, and now the room was dark and continued to hold the eerie atmosphere of murder and pity. She wiped tiredly at her tear stained cheeks, her sobs had come to a halt moments after her apparition here. Lamely, she stumbled towards the expensive set of stairs, retracing previous steps to find the room her 'sisters' had labeled hers.

When she had found it, she leaped towards the large bed, finding solace and comfort in its warmth. Piling the blankets above her gave Hermione the privacy needed for her to think over her situation and problems. Then, and only then, would she allow herself to fall into the ignorant bliss known as sleep.

Bellatrix had thrown a spell at her, 'Moíra,' a spell although dark and forbidden - it held the intent of throwing its victim into a feared fate, that usually being one that they would despise or kill the. A common example, Moíra often had people be cast into the life of a stillborn baby, hence killing them without using an unforgivable curse. But unfortunately for Hermione, Bellatrix's usage of Moíra had instead caused a whole new fate to be made, nonetheless leaving Hermione where she is now.

Had the situation been different, her first call for action would be studying this rare possibly brand new outcome of the curse. She could divulge herself into research, and be like herself before, but Hermione was not her previous self. Here she was in a death eater family where her life is being married off to a man who wished to cause a wizarding genocide.

She frowned miserably, and tucked herself deeper into her blankets. Lily... The girl she'd met, there was no denying who it was that Hermione had met. It was Lily bloody Evans - her best friend's mother. Rolling her hands into fists, she gripped her pillow harshly, what even was it that she was meant to do in this time? Everything else she'd done because she'd had her friends at her side, because she'd had Ginny at her side. Now, now Hermione watched as this life now called hers slowly fell into a dark oblivion...  
❧  
Hermione awoke to a blistering cold chill, she wrapped herself in a heavy amount of blankets before she tore herself from her bed. Her room was moderately large, there was a small walk in wardrobe, a desk with a bookshelf next to it - lined with prejudice books about many of the pureblood ethics and morals. Her feet dug cozily into the magically heated carpet, finding its radiating heat warming her whole self.

Quietly, Hermione dropped the blankets, and slipped into the wardrobe. She glared at all of its contents - prissy and elegant clothes that would struggle to ever appear casual. Picking the first thing, Hermione pulled on a vintage red coat like dress, she'd seen her mother where something similar once - her real mother from her old life. It fit well, and unlike yesterday's clothing I'd didn't have a corset that killed her waist. As delicately as she could - which wasn't very delicately at all - Hermione pulled on some grey stockings and red shoes that matched, although it appeared she didn't have a choice as the shoes were labeled to go with the dress.  
Exiting the wardrobe, Hermione disposed of yesterday's clothes in a small hamper by the out of her room. In silence she prayed that whoever did her laundry did it out of their own free will.

"Dorea, are you in there? Breakfast is ready, time to come out," Hermione heard the depressing tone of her new mother's voice. Opening the door, she saw her mother there waiting, dressed in black silk that Hermione swore cost more than the house. With a dazed expression, Druella led Hermione down to the dining room of Grimmauld Place, the one where the bad news had been broken to her earlier.

As silent as an empty room, Hermione sat down, mimicking the other occupants of the table in the way they ate. Straightened backs, and only eating a piece of food every few minutes.

"We've planned to have you married in private, away from media or speculators," Druella said monotonously, cutting up some bacon and speaking as if the conversation was about the weather. "It would be bad precision to have people know about this, it may cause an uproar with those with opposing views." Hermione gulped nervously, watching as people scattered around the table vocalised their agreement with the plan.

"Not to mention 'Dory," Hermione scowled internally at the nickname that had been directed at her by none other than Walburga - Sirius' mother. "You'll be married next week, won't that be just exciting?" She asked, her voice still had the same shrill sound as if a crab randomly attacked Walburga's speech.  
Hermione didn't respond, and instead watched as a man beside Walburga continued - Orion, her husband - "It's a great honour, you'll have respect among the community. You may even get pregnant quite soon," he told her boisterously, clapping his hand on his wife's back. Hermione felt herself turn green at the thought, being pregnant had never been on her list of things to do, especially with a man.

The breakfast continued on, and when everyone was finished most of the witches or wizards went off to a job. Both Walburga and Orion returned to the ministry, they had high ranking positions Hermione discovered. Bellatrix had left yesterday to return to her home, it was the same for Narcissa. Druella left also, saying she had to find her husband in the ministry - he'd had an argument regarding whether werewolves should be killed or not and it wasn't pretty.

The few people who remained Hermione didn't know and they all left her in peace. Hermione turned away from them, and instead scurried back to the pretty office like room she'd discovered the other day. She sat down at the pristine chair at the desk and fumbled with a piece of parchment, grabbing a quill she quickly scripted a short letter to Lily - if she wanted an alliance with Gryffondors she'd better be quick.

 

'Dear Lily,

Although I'm struggling to remember who everyone is, I am quite certain that Lily Evans is your name but if I am to be incorrect please forgive me.  
Today it's been alerted to me that they want me to marry by next week. Unfortunately I have no power to disagree with them, and I'm so sorry to drag you in on this but I have found myself in dire need to talk to someone. Here it is impossible, they are all strictly loyal to Voldemort - someone who wishes to kill so many.

I don't know what to do, but if you could be as kind enough to listen please know that I am forever in your debt. Please tell no one of this letter, except Sirius. Although there is reason to believe no one is a traitor - always be on guard.   
If you ever feel the need to reply to me, please be very specific to your owl as it would be horrific if any other Black were to catch word of these letters.

Sincerely Dorea,'

 

Hermione felt confident enough to believe that her writing could be taken as something written by a Black descendant. Rolling up the letter, Hermione gave it to the owl that seemed to live in this room.  
"Give it to Lily Evans," she instructed it warmly, taking one of the treats from its cage and plopping into its mouth.  
The owl gave an understanding hoot, and flapped its wings as it flew out of the room, holding majesty as it glided in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any thoughts/ideas.


	9. Thinking Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW, I took so long im sorry! This chapter is messy and stuff but if you point out the mistakes I'll fix 'em. My device broke so this was written in my phone. Hope you enjoy.

Hot tears fell from her warm brown eyes and Ginny clenched harshly added her chest, she tried relentlessly to suck back in every sob that had escaped her. A tear splattered onto the book that sat in front of her, wetting the diagram of some intricate wand movements. 

Her vibrant red hair fell loosely from her bun and covered her eyes. With lame movements she turned the page - forcing herself to suck in more information.

'Miora; the spell had become sincerely neglected over decades and an almost forgotten piece of magic. Its original intent was to be a purer compromise for the killing curse as its affects couldn't be counted as death.'

Ginny's hands clenched, she bit her lip and refused to look away from the book. This was for Hermione she told herself, you'll get Hermione back. Her gaze spurned down the page, her mind translating the small black characters that were supposedly meant to be letters.

'Moira is believed to originate from late 1700s but its victim and user remain unknown. Moira - instead of ending the life of the precise person it was aimed at, sends them to a different fate. For example, it once used its victim may be sent to the body of a stillborn child, an instant death.'

Ginny winced, rubbing her thumb against get aching head and let out a shaky breath. Her inner voice reminding her that her crying won't save Hermione.

'Although there was no evidence to prove true- on three occasions had victims of Moira have believed to have survived. The latest happening in roughly 1954 to 1956, it's victim being halfblood Walter Costly. In a report he stated that his brother Michael Costly had tracked his magic to his new life and jumped times to find him - they say they could never find a spell to bring them back home and had to watch time repeat itself.'

'A much more recent interview, Michael states how after embedding the magical traces of his brother into an object that he turned into a port key, he then used a confingo on the spoken object and disappeared from the previous time line.'

Ginny felt herself gape, a sudden mixture of hope, thrill, and wonder stirring in herself. 

'Now Michael and Walter live with their wives and occasionally make visits to the new versions of themselves that exist in this timeline.'

Although theory on timelines was a useless subject to Ginny she trusted that Hermione could explain it to her - when she found her of course. In was in her pure moments of ecstasy that she launched to her feet preparing to rip through space and time all to find her beloved girlfriend. 

Her feet led her up her dormitory stairs, thinking in a speed that would rival that of Harry on a broom. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest and her hands were sweaty as she gripped the stairs railing like it was a lifeline.

Without thinking straight (thinking gay), she kicked the dormitory door open and flung herself in. Launching directly at the bed, she snatched her trunk and threw it onto her pillow, clicking it open. She stuffed everything she had with her - her uniform, her books, her muggle clothes, her trinkets, Hermione's latest Christmas sweater, the photo album, and of course her favourite poster she'd bought at the quidditch world cup. She hadn't thought clearly when she had done this, her mind only telling her how that a life without Granger isn't a life she planned to live.

Pulling the trunk up with her she bolted for the door, getting ready to leave.

A meow.

Her feet stopped moving and a crackling grin split on her face.

 

"Here Crooky," she babbled sweetly, her arms outstretched motherly to the fat cat that lay dangerously on Hermione's pristine bed - a sign towards her absence. "Come on Crookshanks. Don't you wanna see Hermione?" Her voice was clingy, verging on desperate. But it worked. Crookshanks relaxed into her grip and Ginny safely hoisted him into the crook of her elbow.

Striving for the steps, she smiled shewn at the cat whilst flicking her wand. "Ready Crook?" She was met with a glare but couldn't help but smile, ignoring the sticky tearstains imprinted on her cheeks. She watched the silent incarnation ignite and a turquoise mist floated in the air - Hermione's magic.  
It wasn't long until Ginny figured out how to combine it with her trunk (the only thing that she could even think of combining it with). A mumbled Portus and Ginny had it set - it wouldn't take her to a place but a time. Ginny looked up, checking to see how many more seeks until she reached the common room. Ginny gaped.

The common room had vanished, and the vanishing aura appeared to be melting into anything it touched. 

She whispered more spells directed at the trunk, charming it to in her mind 'hurry-the-fuck-up'.

She felt the pulling of her navel...

She fell back into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I don't see you there- wait," the girl ended her rambling, her eyes reading over Ginny - Crookshanks leaped from her arm and split for the common room. "I don't recognise you," her voice sounded suspicious and Ginny tilted her head upwards.

"I'm new. Mistake in travelling." Ginny went with her smooth persona, if she was confident than things seemed to nice a lot quicker.

"New? Didn't knew Hogwarts got those... I'm not going to bother with asking how you messed up, but I believe Dumbledore should be informed of your arrival." The girl offered a hand, and Ginny gazed at the red hair that could rival hers. 

"Right, lead the way." She looked into the girl's eyes - she knew those eyes. "I'm Gi- Jean, Jean Harr- ison."  
The girl grinned, "Lily," she spoke "Lily Evans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any mistakes, ideas, or thoughts.


	10. For Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly a bonding between Ginny and Lily, a part two of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who had waited paitently, and I’m so glad I’m back because I was beginning to worry after I started to lose inspiration for this, but it’s back! And I feel happy with this chapter but of course I would love to hear any criticism or corrections you have to make.

The click of her heels that echoed delicately across the chilled stone floors did wonders in calming the raging emotions that fought viciously inside of her mind. Her head tilted up, she followed the mother of one of her closest friends, to the headmasters office if she had remembered correctly. Lily had been kind so far, and what else could Ginny expect, Lily was a war hero - will be, if the past isn’t meddled with, not to mention her eager kindness must have some remnants that passed onto Harry. 

“So Harrison, why such an arrival at Hogwarts?” Lily’s soft voice had asked, the green eyed girl’s head tilting back to look at her warmly, a warmth that had radiated off of her since their meeting, Ginny kept her answer casual as if what she was saying as true and not much of a deal which was an incredible lie, because it wasn’t like you could just shrug and mutter something along the lines of ‘oh just traveling through time to save my girlfriend who got here after the use of a forgotten curse, no biggie.’ Like hell she’d say that, although there was a part of her that wanted to asks Lily, hold her to the bias of being a war hero and Harry’s mother - both things that hadn’t happened yet.

When conversation ceased they walked in a nonchalant pace, the sounds of their steps becoming a dainty music that played sweetly in their ears. Crookshanks struggling vigorously in her arms, mewing furiously from his own disorientation. They turned corner after corner, walked a staircase after staircase, Lily waving genuinely at those that recognised her. When Ginny came to a final stop by the gargoyle she watched the emerald eyes that for a moment narrowed at her. 

She was sure it was no big deal, whatever it was that might have been suspicious Lily could probably brush off.

“You seem to know you’re way around,” she incriminated, her lips thinned into a line. “You even led the way for part of time.”

Shit. Okay never mind, it may or may not be a slightly bigger deal than she intended. Mistakes were made in this plan, it’s fine, right? Brush it off. Ginny’s mind swirled and nausea prickled at her throat.   
A lousy shrug presented itself and she gave Lily a lopsided grin. “I’d like to say I have an explanation for that but I don’t, so mind pretending that didn’t happen?” Lily glared, and Ginny swore that even if Lily had been on fire she wouldn’t be any scarier. Cursing, she gave in. “Look, I need to explain the situation to Dumbledore, and I suppose I couldn’t care less if you happen to eavesdrop on it, k?” Lily still had the dark look but agreed nonetheless as turned and gave the gargoyle the password.

Crookshanks took an opportunity to leap from her arms, sniffing indignantly before bolting off.

 

Dumbledore had greeted them with warm invitation as their steps gave them away before they had even knocked on the door to present themselves.

“Miss Evans, Miss-“ 

“This is Jea-“

“That name was a fake.” Ginny was blunt with her words, her hand sat on her hips stubbornly, as she made her way closer to the Dumbledore that was supposedly a younger version of the deceased Headmaster of her time. “I don’t have time to waste but know that I don’t give to shits about sticking to the rules.” The Headmaster only raised an eyebrow but Lily had gasped in horror, screeching her disapproval.

“I’m afraid I may need some more clarification, maybe starting with your name might help?” He prodded solemnly, as if Ginny’s outburst was meaningless.

“Ginerva Weasley.”

“A Weasley, I should have guessed by the red hair but then again their is no know Ginerva Weasley.” He leaned back in his seat, watching though his glasses amusedly.

“Exactly, I’m here after retracing the magical essence of my girlfriend after she was hit by Moira-“

“Moira is a forgotten spell, no one even knows how to use it!” Lily interrupted, earning a wistful nod from the other redhead. Ginny would have been madder at the interruption if she wasn’t thankful that nobody had made any indication of judgment on her use of the word ‘girlfriend’.

“I know,” Ginny moaned, releasing her frustration. “I didn’t even know what the spell was when it was used but I wasn’t going to leave my Hermione, and when I finally found it, I followed directly after, following the instructions in the book I’d researched in. I have to search for her now because Moira had the options of two outcomes.”

1\. Be sent back as yourself and be dotted randomly across space and time, a very rare situation.

2\. Be forced into the body of someone else, most commonly into a close to death situation.

(Reminder: what happened to Hermione is a completely unique situation in which a new fate was written).

Dumbledore was the next to speak, “do as you please Miss Weasley, but may I recommend going undercover here and keeping information to yourself. It would be inexplicably dangerous if your knowledge of a presumably other time fell into the wrong hands.” 

Ginny narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists slightly, she didn’t want to waste time. She wanted to find Hermione. But what if Hermione was here, in Hogwarts? She could at least stay here for the time being and see if anybody recognises her, or venture with no direction into the world during the middle of a war. Words caught in her throat as she fought back a scoff. Huffing rudely, she nodded.

“Miss Evans, escort Miss Weasley back to Gryffindor, a bed will be added to the dorms as soon as possible. You’re year Miss Weasley?” Dumbledore asked serenely, pissing Ginny off that her arrogance had gone off unnoticed.

“Sixth year,” she huffed, turning her back to him and striding towards the door, Lily following shortly after.

 

Stepping out into the empty corridor, Lily took her chances and tried to meet the seething ginger’s eyes. “So you’re-“ she didn’t get to finish her sentence.  
“I’m what, Lily, what am I?” Ginerva/Jean had snapped, her chest rising with every small ‘puff’ of anger that she let out.  
“A time traveler?” Was that what this girl was mad about, is it something really that infuriating? Obviously not, because within seconds her face softened and she spluttered an almost meek apology.

“My bad, I panicked thinking you might out me,” she muttered, an almost self deprecating smirk on her face.

“Out you?”

“You know... for liking girls?” Ginerva/Jean questioned, and for the bold teenager Lily had met so recently it was immensely different from this phase of sudden vulnerability. And just ‘oh’. She was worried about? Why would anybody give two flying shits about who someone dated when the wizarding world was going to shit, and Sirius Fucking Black shagged anybody who breathed.

“Trust me, no one cares. Especially not with other things going around,” Lily sang softly, reaching for the other’s hand to drag her along. “But now that I know, I want answers. The first being am I calling you Ginerva or Jean?”

“Ginny.” 

Lily clucked her tongue in a sign of approval, ‘Ginny’ sounding easy on the tongue. “And you time traveled?” Hadn’t she read in a book somewhere about horrible things that happened to those that time travelled with no shits given?... maybe it had gone along different lines, she shrugged internally.

“Time travel, I suppose yes, but don’t think I’m telling you your future!” Ginny squawked, sticking her nose in the air. “I’ll have you know that my ‘Mione has taught me to not do dumb things! And that might count as a dumb thing.” Her hands rested on her hips defiantly as Lily shook her head in fond exasperation, continuing to drag her surprisingly willing victim further into the depths of Hogwarts.

“I expected as such, I do have morals you know.” 

“I hope so if you’re anything like Harry.”

“Harry?” She tilted her head curiously, was Harry a descendant of hers? That would be expected if Ginny was suddenly comparing them to each other. If- if she did have a descendant... did that mean she survived this war?

“Your so- I’m not very good at doing this ‘don’t do dumb things’, am I?” She pouted abruptly, as Lily cackled. 

“So I have kid, mind accidentally outing the father too?” That would be interesting, Lily being the daydreaming girl she was had spent hours before of fantasizing about her future husband. One year, it had been Benjy Fenwick, another it had been Remus Lupin but she’d die before that onetime crush could be verbalized.   
“Not in a million years,” Ginny smirked, flipping her hair and escaping Lily’s grip only to take a few steps in front of her. Brown eyes that were wide and bold winking at her mischievously.  
“Careful, this ‘Mione of yours might get jealous.” Lily pretended to ignore the flabbergasted look on Ginny’s face.

“You bitch,” she shot sarcastically. “There’s no replacing my Hermione, and I really-“ Ginny’s face saddened considerably, as if every bit of optimism she had previously held had only been a mask and this was her true raw self that, worried and dreading what might happen to her and her lover.  
“We’ll find her,” she assured. “Even if it means breaking this ‘don’t do dumb things’ rule you have.”

“Thank you Lily, that means a lot. I really didn’t wanna do this alone.” She smiled tiredly.  
Grabbing Ginny’s hand, she squeezed tightly. “For Hermione?”  
Ginny squeezed back. “For Hermione.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what I said previously. Please comment any mistakes, ideas, or corrections. I’ll try my hardest to listen and respond to all of them.


End file.
